Drabbles
by Trinilee Greenleaf
Summary: A collection of my drabbles.
1. A Vision Comes True

I have not revised any of these drabbles, they are the same as when I wrote them all those years ago. Meaning they do no reflect my writing style now, but are a reminder of how far I've come. Enjoy!

Title: A vision comes true

Rating: K

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Tolkein not me.

Summary: Galadriel has a vision

Words: 100

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He will lead them. He will lead and they will follow. He will accept that he is the one who is destined to claim the title that was forsaken. He will take his rightful place and become King of the lands that his ancestors once ruled. He will fulfil his destiny.

His name will be shouted with joy in the streets of Minas Tirith. With his closest friends to help him, he will become one of the greatest monarchs to have ever existed.

He will cease being Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur.

He will become King Elessar Telcontar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Flame of Friendship

Title: Flame of Friendship

Rating: K

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Summary: After his coronation, Aragorn tells Legolas just how mush he treasures him. Written for Almut

Words: 200

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In times of need hold alight the flame of friendship

Quote by Trinilee Greenleaf

To say that I am glad to have a friend like you would be the biggest understatement ever made. I have never been surer of anything in my life when I say that without you I would have long perished and would have never been able to fulfil my destiny. But with you at my side I have achieved that which even I thought impossible. I have taken up my rightful place as King of Gondor and you have taken yours: by my side, giving me advice and steering me right when I have gone wrong. I tell the truth when I say that I must be the luckiest man on Earth to have a friend such as you; One who would brave all else to save me, one who would sacrifice their life in order to save mine. And I would gladly do the same for you my dear brother. Indeed we have done so many times. We have been through much, more than any other. And through it all our bond held strong. In most cases it became stronger, so sturdy, that not even death could break it.

In times of need I hold alight your flame of friendship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. She Has Left

Title: She has left

Rating: K

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Summary: An elf maiden leaves for the shores

Words: 300 (not including translations)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She has left.

I watch the boat as it leaves and wave sadly back at her. I see the silvery tracks of tears on her cheeks and I wish that I could reach out and wipe them away as I used to. But I can't, she is too far way.

I wish I could hold her against me one last time. I want to feel her breath on my neck as she sighs into my shoulder. I want to hear her say 'I love you' in reply to my words. I want to see her smile as she relaxes into my embrace. But I won't be able to. Not anymore.

Even the thought that I will see her again in Valinor does not ease the ache in my heart. She will no longer be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning. She will no longer be there to stand by side when we listen to out dear sons tell us of their latest misadventures.

I will miss her so much. But I have memories. Beautiful memories.

The boat has become even smaller. Soon even my elven eyesight won't be able to see it.

As it passes beyond my view, I hear her voice on the wind for the last time.

'Tenna 'ento lye omenta meleth nin.'

I look away from the last view i'll have of my wife for a long time.

"Ada?"

I turn to my youngest child.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, ion nin."

I feel tears of my own slide down my cheeks as I see the look on his and my eldest son's face. I put an arm around each of their shoulders and lead them away.

"But you will see her again, Elrohir, we all will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rough Translations

Tenna 'ento lye omenta meleth nin – Until we meet again my love

Ada – dad

Ion nin – My son


	4. The Gift

Title: The Gift

Rating: K

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Summary: A gift is given

Words: 300

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked into his eyes and saw the excitement hidden there, deep beneath a casual indifference to the whole situation. He was trying his best not to show his desperation for me to like his gift I could tell, I was not fooled by the small curve at the edge of the lips that tried to say 'It does not bother me what you think human'.

"Go on, open it!" Elladan urged in my ear. I reached over to smack him gently upsaide the head. He laughed and pushed my hands back towards the gift. It seems he and Elrohir were as intrigued as I was.

Still keeping eye contact with the Mirkwood prince, I felt the carefully wrapped package between my fingers and found an opening. Finally breaking the link connecting us, I glanced down at the now opened gift glinting in my palm. I gasped dropping the paper and looking up at him with awestruck eyes. He saw the question I silently asked him.

"It is yours Estel, crafted with my own two hands."

I looked back at the present, still stuck for words. For in my hand lay the most beautiful dagger I had ever seen. Small enough to be secretly hidden in my boot, it was no longer than the tip of my middle finger to the edge of my wrist. But the intricate detail that was inlaid in the handle, the swirling patterns of golden leaves and silver flowers, stood out starkly and glamorously against the dark green of the polished handle. And etched, ever so carefully, into the tip of the blade was one word, a word that brought tears to my eyes and made me place the dagger into Elrohir's hands and embrace the elf before me.

_Muindor _

"Hannon le Legolas."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Twins Are Born

Title: Twins are born

Rating: K

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Summary: The birth of twins is a special thing

Author's Note: This is technically classed as being in The Silmarillion

Words: 200 (not including translations)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I can do is just sit there and stare at the beautiful creature that is my wife. But a movement from inside the mass of blankets that she holds catches my eye and I turn my head toward the source of the noise.

I take the bundle from my lover's arms and move the blankets away to reveal two identical faces.

My sons.

In that instant, my life changes.

My heart swells with pride at the two Peredils half elves that are mine. My sons, no-one else's.

I know that they will grow to be great warriors but I also know that they will have to suffer great hardship and a terrible choice that will break their hearts. But they are strong enough that they will be able to carry on. It will be hard for them but they will overcome it.

"We have to name them dear," says a tired voice from the bed.

"Iston meleth nin." I know my love

"I know the very thing."

I raise an eyebrow, "Really?"

She laughs, "Really."

"Are you going to enlighten me, my dear?"

She laughs again and her whole face seems to glow. "Why of course, we are going to call them Elrond and Elros."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Through And Through

Title: Through and through

Rating: K

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Summary: Legolas describes how he feels as he takes a trip through the woods.

Words: 300

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind rushing through my hair, the branches of old trees like air under my feet. Running so fast only green and brown blurs are all I can see of the forest as I race through it.

I laugh merrily at the family of squirrels following me on my flight to nowhere and everywhere. Up here, high in the tree-tops, this is my kingdom. This is really what I rule over. With no-one to tell me how to do my duties, up here I am King. Why do they wonder why I am sometimes sad to return home?

This is my home. Among nature; with the birds and the tiny woodland creatures, with the wind and the rain, with the leaves and the heavy boughs and with the sun peaking through the canopy at me, warming my face and setting my fleeting figure aglow.

I wish that this moment would never end. I truly hope it doesn't. I would give anything for just a few more minutes with my beloved trees. But alas, the darkening sky forces me home. But this does not bother me so much, as I will be back tomorrow. And the journey home will surely be as wondrous as the journey here.

My smile back on my face at the prospect of having to race home through treasured woods, I abruptly turn and start running back, laughing joyously at the blissful feeling that once again settles in my stomach.

Happiness is easily achieved when you are me, as the simple splendour of a newly opened flower, or the beauty of a blossoming leaf sends me into spirals of delight. If only others would open their eyes and noticed it too.

These outings have always confirmed to me one thing; I am a wood-elf through and through.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
